A different kind of Help
by FallingT
Summary: " -Did I scared you, love?- asked, teasing her. Kenzi was puzzled. What had just happened? -Dude! You freaked me out!- yelled she putting her hands against his chest to pull him back. In that very moment her heart skipped a beat."


**A different kind of Help.**

**-The couch's chronicles-**

-Vex!- Bo screamed loudly in an angry voice, entering the house.

-Oh, oh. Fae trouble!- said Kenzi turning off the television.

-Vex! Come here you son of a bitch!- she cried again.

The man in question arrived in the living room very calmly and smiled to the succubus.

-Flattering as always, darling.- He walked trough the kitchen and served him self a cup of cereal and milk sitting on the couch near Kenzi.

-You!-

Kenzi glanced towards her friend: Bo hair was messy as hell and her clothes were ripped in many places.

-Are you wearing my Kimono again?!- Bo was too tired to be more angry then she already was.

-Yeah, and I even fixed it! Now it fits perfectly.-

Kenzi rolled her eyes, Bo and Vex were starting to fight again and she just wanted to play with her new Robot video game without being in the middle of a Fae-Storm.

-Bobo?-

-Yes Kenz?-

-Why were you yelling at Vex?- She just wanted to end the situation quickly and get back to her game.

Bo seemed to remember everything and snapped again.

-The Morrigan's minions tried to kill me, again. Your Boss seems to think that I have something that you stole from her.-

Vex laugh ran trough the entire house. he put his arms around his stomach, definitely having fun.

The girls exchanged a confused look.

-How fun!-

-Bo sighed.- Trying to argue with him was pointless.

-So you actually stole something.-

-Of course I did. Who'd you took me for, love?-

Kenzi started to get annoyed by the two Fae: why was it impossible to have some peace in that house?

-Well, give it back!- exclaimed Bo, exhausted.

Vex laughed once again; the succubus honesty was ridiculous!

-Why should I? She's such a bitch...-

-Yes, she's a bitch, everybody knows that! But I'm a little tired of her attempts on killing me for something I don't even have!-

Bo was going to snap, she was terribly near to his limit.

Worrying about Vex's life Kenzi tried to change the topic: she liked him and didn't want to dump somewhere his succu-body.

-Bobo, dear, why don't you go see Lauren and get your wounds heal? I'll take care of this, ok?- she smiled to her best friend. Bo sighed loudly and hit the door.

"Lauren, baby, are you free right now?" they heard her voice becoming lower and lower and then the car leaving.

-Well, that's new!- said Vex with his usual joker smile.

-What?- replied Kenzi. She had started to play again and didn't want to listen to him anymore.

-You sent your bestie in in Doc's arms, love. I thought that you were in the wolf team!-

Kenzi glared at him.

-I just saved your Fae-ass, stop talking.- She tried to ignore him as much as she could, but couldn't.

-No need to be saved by you, human.- stated in a clearly annoyed voice.

Kenzi arched her eyebrows: he really was childish at times.

-Next time I won't stop Bo from succubing the shit out of you, then.-

She thought the conversation was over but Vex seemed to be of a different idea. He stood up in front of her with the most serious expression she'd ever saw on his face.

_-I. Do not. Need. Your. Help.-_ stated, his voice was colder than an iceberg and Kenzi started to feel a little agitated. She should have remained silent but the words escaped from her lips before she could stop them.

-You have no power Vex, you're like a human now. You need help.- she said.

Vex eyes opened wide as he understood her words.

The light in his eyes was frightening and Kenzi realised that she was in trouble, big trouble.

Vex was powerless, yes, but still had more brutal force than she had without any weapon.

In that exact moment the Mesmer snapped and approached her violently. Kenzi gasped and closed her eyes instinctively. After few seconds in which she thought he would it her she opened an eye and than the other realising that between their faces there was just a tiny little space. The man hands were leaning at the sides of her head, his knee moved between her legs while the other foot was anchored on the floor.

It was the first time that they had been so close to each other and Kenzi found her heart beat racing; she was somehow suddenly very conscious of Vex body.

I'm not powerless, do not place me on your same level, _human_.

They were so close that she felt his breath and a shiver ran trough her spine.

Vex noticed and smirked, he seemed to had got back to his normal self.

-Did I scared you, love?- asked, teasing her.

Kenzi was puzzled.

What had just happened?

-Dude! You freaked me out!- yelled she putting her hands against his chest to pull him back.

In that very moment her heart skipped a beat.

She had thought that what she had felt was due to the fidgeting of the situation but she was apparently wrong.

-You ok, Kenzi?-

Vex lowered his head to catch her eyes, now their faces were just inches apart.

When she realised the situation she flushed and tried to increase the distance avoiding his look. She obviously couldn't seeing that it would have been pretty hard to just remove the back of the couch.

-Yoho~ Is someone home?- screamed lowly Vex, smiling as he always did. No response came fro the girl.

-C'mon girl! Where did your attitude go?- he tried again but nothing. Kenzi's lips were tightened, her face was quite red and her eyes were staring at everything but him.

She spoke only after some moments and just to telling him to get off.

But Vex stood still, pretending not to hear her.

-O-Ohi! Did you hear me? Get off!- she was embarrassed as hell and her voice was trembling.

-Are you trying to seduce me or something?-

-W-What?! NO!-

Kenzi raised her head, a look of pure shock in her eyes. What the hell was he thinking about?

Vex smirked.

-Too fast, love.- he giggled, awfully close to her lips.

She blushed again, not understanding anything.

-What? I left ya' without words?-

Kenzi tried to deny but she wasn't able to articulate any kind of sentence.

-Well, my pleasure.- whispered on her lips.

Before Kenzi could think of anything Vex was kissing her and she found herself responding him. She was powerless, her mind went blank. She clung on Vex vest as the kiss deepen, and she forgot about everything: the video game, the argument between them and everything else.

Any other thing that wasn't Vex himself was not relevant.

The Xbox's controller fell as they lay on the couch; his hands traveled everywhere on her body and Kenzi's skin was burning wherever he was touching.

**- Conclusion -**

She'd been unlucky that time; Lauren was busy with a new case and she had to heal quickly only by kissing (and ok, a bit of touching). She was hitting back home to close the matter with Vex but, as she reached the house she smelt a really attractive perfume: it was the smell of the sex chi running between two bodies. Bo was a little confused as she entered the her home trying to be more silent that she could. The first thing she noticed were the clothes – including her Kimono – scattered on the floor and then she heard noises that she knew way too much to be mistaken for something else.

She made a few steps inside and stood in shock as she saw Kenzi and Vex, together on their couch.

With her mouth wide open she stepped outside, pretending not to have seen anything.

She got back to the car and pulled out her phone, once again calling her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry baby but I think I do need to spend some time at your place..."

"Why?" asked the doctor, curiously.

"Well, my place is kinda sex-cupied..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She turned the car on and went back to where she came.

**FIN.**


End file.
